pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Bleib bei uns, denn es will Abend were
Bleib bei uns, denn es will Abend were (BWV 6) is a religious cantata composed by Johann Sebastian Bach . Possibly this cantata is an adaptation of an earlier (now lost) cantata Bach composed in his time in Köthen . Content * 1 Program * 2 Structure of the cantata * 3 Text * 4 Musical occupation * 5 Notes * 6 See also * 7 External link Program The cantata is written for Easter Monday , and was first heard on 2 April 1725 . On Easter Monday is usually the story of the Emmaus read in church: two men after the death of Jesus from Jerusalem back to Emmaus walk and while an unknown man encounter that she initially did not recognize, but later the resurrected Jesus appears to be. This cantata belongs to the second cantata year . Bible Readings: * Luke 24 (story of the Emmaus) Structure of the cantata [ edit ] # Chorus: "Bleib bei uns, denn es will Abend were" # aria "Hochgelobter Gottessohn" # Coral "Ah bleib bei uns, Herr Jesu Christ" # Recitative: "Es hat that fell Dunkelheit an Orten" # Aria: "Jesu, laß uns auf dich sehen" # Coral "Beweis heaving Power, Herr Jesu Christ" Edit The opening chorus sings quote from the book of Luke . The text of the first coral (no.3) was written in 1611 by Nikolaus Selnecker (according to other sources Nikolaus Hermann ), the text of the final chorale (no. 6) in 1642, written by Martin Luther 's aria 's and the recitative are of an unknown closer. Musical occupation [ edit ] The cantata was composed for choir, four soloists (soprano, alto, tenor and bass) and musical accompaniment as a trumpet , two oboes 's, two oboes da caccia 's, two violins , viola , cello piccolo and basso continuo. edit In the opening chorus asks the choir to the unknown man (who later turns out to be Jesus) to stay, because it became evening and the day will soon be over. The questioning is heard by long sustained notes and with the slow pace Bach indicates that it is evening. The opening chorus is written in an ABA form: After a slow start followed by a slightly faster middle section, a short fugue , and the choir ends in the slow style of the beginning. The alto aria "Hochgelobter Gottessohn" the oboe plays a prominent role. Besides the alto oboe is accompanied by the basso continuo. Coral "Ah bleib bei uns, Herr Jesu Christ" was composed for piccolo cello and basso continuo. Bach would edit it later to a coral coral organ (BWV 649) 2 . The bass recitative "Es hat that Dunkelheit" to hear the contrast between light and dark. The recitative begins in the dark ("Dunkelheit") and ends in the light (Drum hast du auch den Leuchter umgestoßen). The tenor aria "Jesu, laß uns auf dich sehen" is written for violins, viola and basso continuo. The short and simple final chorale, finally the full choir and orchestra.